Green Eyes My one and only
by SerpentineEyes
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry remains at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Harry involves himself with one Fred Weasley, and things will never be the same. But what happens when Draco Malfoy arrives on the scene, alone and GASP. broke. Will h
1. Default Chapter

Title: Green eyes ( My one and only)

Author: Shatterred

Rated: R for upcoming situations

Summary: After the downfall of Voldemort, Harry spends the rest of the summer with the Weasleys.

He involves himself with one Fred Weasley and learns that looks are deceiving. He returns to Hogwarts for his final year and who better to heal his scars, than one with several of his own.

Pairing: begins as HP/FW but will eventually be HP/SS

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zero, zip ,zilch ,nada. : Hides in corner sobbing.:

Prologue

indicate dreams.

Blood, the crimson liquid seeped into the ground, turning the once green meadow into fields of rust. Bodies lay scattered over the grass, both muggles and wizards alike, the dead and the dying. In the midst of the carnage a lone boy kneeled over a lifeless figure. Trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He rose unsteadily to his feet his posture rigid with anger and fear. His hand tightly grasped his wand, knuckles turning white. He raised his head, emerald eyes blazing with hatred, and glared at the man in front of him. Cold scarlet eyes stared back in faint amusement, mocking the boy.

" So, you've come to kill me then, Potter." He started conversationally. The red- eyed man, glanced around, smiling at the destruction he had caused. " This," He gestured, " is your fault. You were not able to protect them Potter, you failed. Dumbledore's plan has fallen and soon I will be in control. Join me, and together nothing can stop us. Refuse me and you will meet the same end as your parents, useless and dead. That muggle loving fool cannot keep you from me."

Potter' stepped forward, each step measured with barely contained fury.

" Voldemort, sod off."

Voldemort smirked cooly, " Ah, blind Gryffindor heroics. "

His hand snaked out ,spidery fingers stroking Harry's pale face. Harry's scar exploded violently, forcing him to his knees. The agony, sheering pain coursed through his body. Voldemort knelt down and jerked Harry's face so that they were eye to eye. Crimson searched emerald, and the Dark Lord leaned closer, whispering into Harry's ear.

" You want to know a secret Potter, before I killed your parents I broke them," He grinned with pure malice, " their screams fueled my possession. Your mudblood mother pleading for your life, and begging me to stop. She was a lovely flower, just ARGGGH"

Voldemort was flung back, staring in rage at the boy in front of him. " So you wish to die Potter!" Voldemort bellowed, the Dark Lord struggled to his feet, only to be knocked down once more.

" You sick bastard! God damn you!" Harry screamed, power rolling off him in waves. The energy around him crackled, tendrils of magic encircling Voldemort, snapping and shredding the man before him.

" Because of you, my whole goddamn life has been hell! You took everything from me, my family and my friends!"

The slender lines of magic grew darker and Voldemort tried to move away but Harry seemed to surround him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry casually stepped to the side, the green beam sliced through the air and hit a nearby tree, reducing it to ashes. Voldemort stared at Harry, eyes wide with fear. The more fear the Dark Lord showed the stronger Harry became. He was draining Voldemort's power and channeling it to himself.

" Why can't you just leave me alone, leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The words were torn from Harry's throat, and the very ground beneath them began to shake .Silver vapor surrounded Voldemort taking the shapes of his victims. Harry cried out as his parents emerged, his eyes full of longing. " Please..." He choked. His parents just smiled, tears streaming down translucent cheeks. They turned away, their voices in his head echoing the words he so longed to hear. " We Love you..." Cedric beamed at Harry, a smile of thank-you's and gratitude and Harry had to turn away as the others took form, the last of wish he could not bare. A small hand rested on his and for a moment, only a moment he was at peace. The apparitions spiraled around Voldemort, twisting, blending together, until it was a vast sea of purifying light, cleansing and incinerating what was left of his soul. His skin turned to ash and fell smouldering. Harry continued to scream himself hoarse, agony of which he had never known the likes stabbed at him, and what seemed an eternity later he finally collapsed and gratefully sank into darkness.

Harry Potter woke suddenly, drenched in a cold sweat. His breathing was labored and he forced himself to remember where he was. His gaze wandered around the room, aware of the light filtering in through the window. He shakily rose to his feet and sank into the window seat, allowing the memories to resurface. It was only a month ago that he faced off with the Dark Lord and once again became the savior of the wizarding world. Yet the price paid was high, all those people, slaughtered, because of him. Because of his carelessness and because of Voldemort. Laughter caught his attention and he looked out the window, smiling in amusement at the scene before him.

Ron was hanging upside down from the gnarled willow in the yard, a mischievous glint in the eyes of the fiery sprite beneath him. It was a clever plan, too clever in fact that Ginny couldn't have managed alone. Of course, the twins. Fred and George, Fred... Harry snuck a look at the sleeping red-head, he seemed so peaceful when he slept, a far cry from the truth. Fred grunted and rolled over a trail of drool following his movements. Chuckling, Harry turned back to the window and was hard pressed not to fall over laughing. It seemed that Ginny had given in to her brother's heart felt pleas and had let him down, Ron then picked up his sister and threw her into the nearby lake. She resurfaced sputtering with rage and humiliation. " Ron, I'm going to kill you!" Grinning Ron jumped in and the two began to race from one end of the lake to the next.

" Glad to see you're smiling, it's been a while."

Harry jumped and spun around wand at ready, only to stumble and slam into a solid wall of firm muscle, sending them both spiraling to the floor.

"Blimey Harry, you nearly poked my eye out." The taller one quipped. Harry mentally groaned / Fred./ He tried to untangle himself, but the more he squirmed, the more he got stuck and the more provocative their positions became. Fred's left leg was draped over Harry's right, his right arm tucked under Harry's torso, effectively pinning him there Harry's left arm was curled behind Fred's neck and his right arm was wedged between Fred's head and the floor.

Fred tightened his grip on Harry, drawing him closer. The raven teen couldn't bring himself to move, the warmth was...comforting. The slamming of the front door alerted them of the rest of the Weasley's presence. Harry quickly sprang up and rushed out of the room, leaving a very puzzled Fred behind.

o0o

" Good Afternoon, Harry dear." Mrs.Weasley greeted as Harry made his way down the stairs.

" Hello Mrs.Weasley."

" Lunch is ready, meet us in the kitchen if your hungry." And with a sympathetic smile she returned to the kitchen.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. When he had first arrived at the Burrow Mrs.Weasley had taken to hounding him around the house if he refused to eat. He would find plates of food next to his bed when he woke up in the morning, or dishes heaped with his favorite treats whenever he stepped out of the shower. Finally, he gave in and began to eat with the family, and although this greatly pleased her Harry would still find her eyeing him during meals, seeing if he ate enough. Besides even though he was hungry, he didn't feel like facing Fred, so he wandered outside walking the path to his favorite place.

He soon spotted the familiar cluster of trees and ducked inside. It was a small grove, shielded from prying eyes, yet offering a spectacular view of Ottery St. Catchpole.. Harry settled down into the grass and closed his eyes against the sun, trying to will his problems away. This never worked of course, but it was always worth a try. Fred, he knew that the red-head was gay. Fred had revealed his sexual preferences to the entire Gryffindor common room after having one too many shots of fire whiskey. No one had believed him, but then Fred had reached over and kissed Lee Jordan full on the lips. The couple had carried on until they disappeared into the 7th year dorm. No one knew exactly what had gone on, but everyone had a pretty good idea, considering the next morning, they had found a pair of Lee's boxers flung halfway across the room and his shirt under Fred's pillow. Surely the red head's advances this morning meant only one thing, Fred had found a new prospect. Wait, thinking back Fred wasn't the only one...No, he refused to believe it. He was not gay. Yet he found his mind wandering on more than one occasion during the showers with the quidditch team. /Seamus, the Irish man had a toned figure and the accent was damn sexy. Ron, eeewww no I won't go there, Bill, long hair was a turn on. Percy, GROSS, too snobbish anyway probably hasn't even been laid. Draco, Sex God, an ass but he did have a nice one, and finally Fred gorgeous, yes especially the way his ass moved in those pants he always wore, not to mention the muscle that lay beneath his shirt, toned, freckled.../ Harry sat up quickly, this type of thinking was making him too excited. Now that he thought about, the only girl he was ever interested in was Cho, and that whole thing with 'Mione, but she was in love with Ron so that didn't count. Girls just didn't appeal to him...cursing at the sudden revelation, he curled his knees up and rested his head upon them... Harry Potter, the-man-who-killed-Voldemort, was gay.


	2. of RedHeads and broomsticks

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or characters blah blah blah ba blah ba blah.  
Characters: HP/DM SLASH Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry remains at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Harry involves himself with one Fred Weasley, and things will never be the same. But what happens when Draco Malfoy arrives on the scene, alone and GASP. broke. Will he be there to catch Harry when he falls, or will all hell break loose?  
Starts off as HP/FW but will end up HP/DM Warning: Abuse, rape and corniness.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, my first year of highschool, go Freshmans is hell luckily it's almost over.

Ch.1

" Harry!" Ron's voice echoed through the house.

The sought after golden boy was pointly ignoring him, staring moodily at the cieling of his room. Probably wants me to denome the garden again. Harry didn't mind the work it's just that the weasley's had this certain way of always making sure he was busy, never leaving him time to think. He understood their concern, but what did they think he was going to do kill himself? No matter how many times he assured them, that if he was going to 'hurt' himself he would have done so already, they just...The Raven- haired boy sighed, flopping back onto the many pillows that littered his bed. Harry remembered Ron complaining that he had enough pillows to supply all of Hogwarts and that he was a poof for obsessive pillow collecting. He smirked at that thought, Well, he's right about one thing at least.

" HARRY! Where are you mate?" Ron's baritone intrudding onto his thoughts, again. His feet dragging up the stairs.

Maybe if I ignore him long enough he'll go away. Not. Bloody. Likely. During his 2 month stay at the Wealey's, the 61 days of bestering, badgering, never leaving him alone, 8 weeks of dodging unwanted questions, 4 fortnights of confusing conversations in which Harry had learned to slip out of ( the trick of it being to feign sleeping, mumbling words about Hermione, in which Ron would then mutter inchoherently under his breath, his ears turning red.) He had noticed certain things about his friend that he never noticed before. 1.) That even though Ron had his best interest at heart, he never really thinks about what he says when he speaks. Although Harry didn't know why this was news, as the red-head had proven before that thinking with his ass was his speciality. 2.) Once he sets his mind on something he never lets it go. ( Once again he found himself wondering why he was just noticing this now.) and 3.) That Ron was in L-O-V-E with Hermione, even though he would never willingly admit to it. He pretty much assumed this during the bout of Victor Krum jealosy that had sprouted 2 years ago, but then it was crushing, now it was more. Or at least he thought it was considering the private musings he had overheard while Ron slept, which brings him to 4.) That Ron had developed a new past time, talking in his sleep. Which made sleeping in the same room a rather...difficult experience.

The door to their room swung open and Ron caustiously peeked inside. Harry pretending not to notice him. " Harry?" The red-head called. Said boy jumped, acting as though Ron had surprised him. Damn, guess my Harry- on - Harry time is up.

" What have you been doing mate? I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes."

" Sorry Ron, I guess I didn't hear you."

" S'okay. Hey you look a little flushed. Catch you at a bad time?" Ron suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry stared at him for a few moments before, realization set in.

" Ron, that is NOT what I was doing. Not that you can talk. I found Hermione's picture under your pillow." Harry felt under his covers for a moment, producing a worn out, stained photo of one Hermione Granger. Short sundress and all. " Need I ask what you do with this?" He asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly. Bemused at Ron's various expressions, the current one being of a Deer caught in the headlights. Busted.

" It's not what you, nothings going, thought I lost, not that there I care, gave to me..." The red- head snatched the picture out of his friends hand, stuffing it in his pocket.

" Hermione just gave it to me so I could keep it safe for... Krum. Yeah that's right. She wanted me to save it for Vikkie, her Bulgarian lover."

" Ron, I'm not stupid. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

" I tried mate, but I can't. Besides she's in love with bloody Krum. How can I compete with that. He's famous. World's greatest seeker. And I'm just Ron Weasley, one of 7. Owner of handme downs." Ron settled down next to Harry, head in his hands.

" Ron, don't be a git. You know as well as I do that Hermione doesn't care about fame or money, or Krum for that matter. Just tell her how you bloody feel, or someone will beat you to it. It'll work out."

" You think so?" Ron asked hopefully.

" Yep."

" Thanks Harry." Ron edged off the bed making to leave the room.

" Ron, what did you want in the first place?"

" Oh, yea, Mum wanted to let you know that we're having a ' special guest' for dinner. Apparently it's someone imporatant as she's making us dress for dinner. Whatever that means."

" Any clue as to who it may be?"

The red head shrugged, " Didn't say, says it's a surprise. Wonder if it's the Minister?"

Harry snorted. The Minister.

"Right what was I thinking. Dad says that Fudge is trying to take credit for the downfall of You- know -who, saying he believed you this entire time."

Harry rolled his eyes skyward, " Bloody Git. I suppose labeling me as and attention seeking mental case was his way of being supportive. "

" Sorry, mate. Terrible luck. Anyway, mum says to be ready by 7. She's getting our dress robes now. I hope she doesn't get maroon again or something Ginny might wear for that matter." Ron shuddered, remembering the frilly cuffs of lace and maroon monstrosity of 4th year. " I'll never live it down." The red-head murmured as he shuffled out of the room.

Harry sighed flopping back onto the bed. Great, another joyous occasion in which I must endure another meal of the Weasley watch, let's not forget the added guest who will spend the entire dinner gawking at me. Oh I'm so excited. He wondered for an instant who it could be, but it didn't matter, not really. after awhile they all seemed to blend. They were all the same, more members of the Order, praising him for defeating Voldemort, killing another being. ( Even if it was Voldemort.) He did what he was made to do, why couldn't they leave him in peace?

" Hey, my little raven."

Harry smiled, he knew that voice. The smooth baritone, it did wonders to his nether regions.

" Hey Fred."

Fred grinned and jumped onto the bed, settling himself beside Harry. Harry chuckled when the red-head scooted closer, his hear tickling his chin. It had been a month since they had started dating, although no one knew about it so Harry didn't know if it was really considered dating. Anyhow it was his longest relationship yet and he was enjoying the stolen moments with Fred.

" Mmmm. You smell nice," Fred's breath hot on Harry's neck. " Like cinnammon." The red-head flicked his tongue out, grazing Harry's throat, before latching on and sucking, devoring him. Harry moaned, baring his neck for easier access.

" Taste like cinnammon too."

The red-heads hands trailed up Harry's jean clad thigh, lightly brushing his erection, before slipping under his shirt carressing the smooth skin. Harry tried hard to suppress his cry, as Fred lightly tweaked one nipple. He arched his Back towards Fred's wandering hands, making low whimpers whenever the red-head would brush over his nipples. Fred unlatched his mouth from Harry's neck, and pushed the Raven teen's shirt up, expossing his peach nubs to the red head. Grinning Fred latched on to one of Harry's nipples, biting it teasingly only to let go of the abused nub and blow on it slightly, sending shivers of pleasure up Harry's spine. Fred licked his way down Harry's torso nipping lightly at his abdomen, He made to undo Harry's zipper, but the raven teen pushed him away.

" N-no." Harry said hoarsly.

Fred gazed at Harry, his eyes narrowed. " Why not, You want me." He stated. Not a question, a fact.

" I'm not ready."

" Don't fucking lie to me. You've slept with other men before." anger crept into Fred's voice.

" No, I'm a virgin, I'm just not... ready." Harry pleaded, begging him to understand.

" I said don't fucking lie to me, you fucking whore. Disgraceful slut. Am I so disgusting that you wouldn't want to come near me." Fred pushed Harry off the bed and hauled him to his feet. 

" No, you're not disgusting. Please believe me. Your the only

Fred's fist slammed into Harrys jaw, blood trickling out of his lip.

" LIAR!"

Harry stared at Fred in shock, his hand gently wiping away the blood that spilled aout of his mouth. The red-head paled glancing in disbelief at his fist then to Harry's busted lip. 

" Oh, God. I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to. It's your fault, if only you had listened to me, told me the truth I wouldn't have."

Fred backed away and fell to the floor, head in his hands. His shoulders rising and falling, great sobs racking his body. Harry knelt down next to the red head, taking him into his arms.

" No don't be sorry, it's my fault. I made you. It's my fault."

The red head clutched on to Harry, allowing the other boy to drown in his guilt. The redhead inwardly smirked, stupid fuck, that's right it is your fault. all yours.

oooo00000ooooooooooo00000ooooooo

Harry shrugged into his new pair of green dressrobes, dreading the event that was in 15 minutes. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and decided to make an attempt at his unruly hair. He gave up after about 10 minutes, sighing in fustration. He was presentable enough, except for that large bruise that was turning a nasty shade of green. My fault, if only I had just

" HARRY DEAR, DINNER IS ABOUT TO START!"

With one last thought of escaping, Harry surrendered and sullenly walked down the stairs. He never knew what was coming. 

" BLOODY HELL! MUM, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" 

" Ronald, watch your language!"

" BUT...!"

" No buts Ronald, now go...Hello Harry dear."

Harry smiled in confusion and looked around wondering who they were talking about, no one was in the room except Mrs. Wealey, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

" Hi, Mrs. Wealey, who were you yelling about Ron."

" Hello Potter."

That voice, he knew that cold drawl anywhere, but no it couldn't be, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't.

" with his parents gone he had nowhere to go, and Dumblere thought it would be okroom with you and Ron..."

Her voice grew fainter as he focused on the figure stepping out of the shadows, his blonde hair mused and falling in shaggy waves, skimming his shoulders. Silver eyes narrowed, bastard smirk firmly in place...No, no not happening... His summer ruined, more so then it already was...roomates with MALFOY. that was Harry's last thought before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell unconsciouss, sinking to the kitchen floor.

A/N: How do you like it, I know I haven't posted in awhile and I'm sorry it's so short. Please review. Reviews are like pringles once you pop, you can't stop. 


End file.
